


Under my skin

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and his girlfriend are on winter holiday together. Cold bodies need to be warmed up and one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a certain photoshoot and the accompanying interview for the basic elements of this story. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to Hildi for all her brilliant ideas and to my lovely Michelle for being my beta again. I ♥ you both!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story.

He looks like a little boy trapped in the body of a man, his face red from the cold but smiling from cheek to cheek, his eyes shining bright with happiness. We have spent hours on the side of a mountain, going down and up again in the crisp cold, made bearable only by the sun shining down on us. It’s our third day on a much needed holiday and I have lost all hope to ever be able to ski as gracefully as Benedict does. To be honest, my whole body is killing me while he seems inexhaustible.

He looks at me with that magical smile on his face and I wave to him, wishing him to come to me. He shuffles closer and tilts his head to one side.

"I guess you’ve had enough of the cold for today?”

I nod and start to apologise but he stops me with a kiss.

“We better get back to the hotel. I want more of this but we’re both so fucking cold I’m frightened of freezing to your lips. Not that being stuck to you would be entirely a bad thing,” he chuckles.

"You’re unbelievable,” I tease before adding that my feet are killing me and I might, in fact, be close to losing my nose.

We pack up and walk back to the hotel, holding onto each other to keep from slipping on snow and ice.

Enclosed in the warmth of our hotel room, I feel my limbs slowly coming back to life with an unpleasant tingle. Ben seems to be bothered by the same sensation and we both fail terribly at getting out of our clothes as fast as we’d like. While I still struggle with my trousers, he is already stripped to his pants and vest, leaving the room to run a bath for us.

A few minutes later he returns, comes over to take me in his arms and kisses me once again, our lips now no longer cold.

"That’s better,” he smiles. “Let’s get the rest of this off and into the jacuzzi. I can’t wait to see you wet,” he smirks as he unhooks my bra and palms my breasts.

I groan at the bad pun and pull the vest over his head. We struggle with our pants and before I know what’s happening to me he sweeps me off the floor and over his shoulder to carry me into the bathroom. I wriggle in mock protest, trying to slap his bum while he peppers the side of mine with kisses. When he sets me down in the tub our giggles break into laughter and realising that for once I am on eye level with him, I wrap my hands around his neck to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. He stumbles into the tub and we settle down in the warm water, facing each other. We mirror our movements as we start to massage each other’s feet, gently rubbing away the exhaustion of the day. The warm water makes the soles of my feet more sensitive than ever and I keep giggling until the stimulus becomes too much. I have to pull away to keep from accidentally kicking my man in places vital for the course of the evening. I give his feet my full attention and he moans with pleasure as I press my thumbs into the tortured pads, before moving on to take care of every single toe. When I’m finished he sighs, relieved, and placing our hands comfortably somewhere on the other’s body, we enjoy the warm, bubbling water for a moment.

I am almost drifting off to sleep when I feel him teasing my skin with his fingertips. I look at him and he smiles at me before telling me to turn around and lean against him. I oblige at once and nestle against his chest, my head resting on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and softly kisses my temple. Reaching out for a sponge, he adds soap to it before he starts to run it over my hands, then my arms, up to my shoulders and over my breasts down to my stomach. It feels heavenly and I melt into him even more, turning my head slightly to encourage a kiss. I move around to face him and lose myself in the softness of his lips while he goes on to wash my back in slow circular movements.

"Sit back, I need to do your legs as well,” he purrs into my ear, and I do as I am told. He starts at my right foot, slowly running the sponge over my calf and up to my thigh. While cleaning me between my legs I can’t hold back a moan and he smiles at me, whispering “Later,” before continuing to give my left leg the same attention as the other. He hands me the sponge to return the favour, which I do only too gladly. Starting at his feet and moving my way up just as innocently as he had done, I soon lean over him while covering his chest with foam. He looks at me with raised eyebrows and I give in to my inner child, grabbing a good handful of foam to place it right on his head. He pouts, then laughs as I announce, “My king deserves a crown,” and kiss him quickly.

I continue washing his arms and as a final treat pay special attention to his hands as well, massaging them carefully.

He pulls me onto his lap and wraps me in a tight embrace, slowly kissing his way up from my shoulder to my mouth, his intentions now clearly moving beyond simply pampering me. I sigh as the damp hair on his chest makes contact with my sensitised skin and for a while we just sit like that and caress each other with kisses and touches - until the water gets cold.

We get out of the tub and make a quick job of drying each other before I find myself pinned to the bathroom wall, Ben’s hands eagerly exploring my body while his mouth is pressed to mine. His tongue pushes past my lips and I let him take control as he slides it against mine. I am mildly aware that we’re moving into the sitting room, still groping and kissing each other clumsily, until he sits me down on one of the armchairs.

He kneels before me and I take in the delicious sight of him, hair damp and disheveled, his eyes focusing on me with a stare that almost makes me forget how to breathe.

“Now,” he growls and pushes me back into the chair before pulling me to him by my legs until my arse barely rests on the cushions. He puts one of my legs on his shoulder and starts kissing and licking the inner thigh, before making contact with my already heated centre. He slides his tongue from back to front in one agonizingly slow movement and my hips buck on their own volition. He knows exactly how to make me come and doesn’t hesitate to put his long fingers to use, first brushing their tips through my wet folds, then slowly working their length into me one at a time. He reaches up to stroke my breasts with his free hand, teasing and pinching my nipples until I am reduced to a whimpering mess. He goes on like this for what seems forever, working me with his fingers while pressing soft kisses to my other leg, that, firmly pressed against the floor, is now my only anchor to reality. The thrusting movements of his fingers become more urgent and when his tongue finally makes contact with my clit he curls them inside me, giving me a perfect orgasm.

He allows me to come back to my senses before he leans in for a kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue and moan at the realisation of me now somehow being inside him. Wrapping my legs around his hips, he slowly lifts me up and I hold on to his shoulders, while he carries me to our bed, gently kissing me along the way.

As he lays me down, his erection brushes against my thigh and he sighs at the contact, taking a moment to collect himself before he lies down next to me. He rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck while using his fingertips to draw small signs only known to himself on my breasts and stomach. I run my fingers through his hair, slowly recovering from the afterburns of my climax. Gentle caresses turn into passionate kisses and soon I find myself straddling his hips, my hands holding onto his arms while we whisper sweet nothings into one another's mouths. His large hands roam over my back and I can’t help but moan when he draws me into a tight embrace, pressing his hot lips on my neck, biting and sucking the skin on the verge to my shoulder.

I remove myself from his grip and kiss his mouth gently before making sure to leave a matching mark to the one he has just given me. He groans in protest but gives in when I move down to run my tongue over his chest, flicking it against one erect nipple while gently pinching the other. Mouthing my way down his body I follow the faint trail of hair that leads me straight to his crotch, his erection flushed and begging to be touched. I feel his breath hitch while he buries his hands in my hair, gripping it tightly in anticipation. I smile to myself and move on to cover his thighs with kisses, stroking his hips with my hands but never quite going where he wants me to.

“God, sweetheart, will you please stop fooling around?” he pleads and I smirk up at him.

“What on earth could you mean? I’m just being thorough,” I tease, while lightly brushing over his hardness with the back of my hand. He shivers at the touch and pulls me up to face him. Taking one of my hands in his, he slowly guides it to his lips and shows me exactly what he wants me to do. Leaving my fingers to the loving care of his luxurious mouth, I move down and mimic the movements of his tongue on him, eliciting small moans from my lover. I withdraw my fingers from his mouth to grip the base of his cock, the other hand giving his balls the attention they deserve. A heavy groan escapes the depth of his chest and vibrates right through my hands and into my mouth. When he starts to thrust his hips I retreat and sit back on my heels, taking in the sight in front of me. He looks glorious like this, sprawled out in front of me, chest flushed, his mouth slightly open and his eyes focusing on me alone, begging me to go on.

I decide to take my time with him, slowly crawling up over him, holding myself steady with my hands on his chest as I kiss his lips, making sure for our bodies not to touch otherwise. He reaches between us and while one hand slides over my wet flesh he uses the other to align himself with my entrance, tentatively pushing in with shallow thrusts that make me groan with the want for more.

After a moment of silent negotiation I slide down on his length and rest my forehead against his while my body gets used to being filled by him, oh so perfectly. Slowly, I start to move my hips, while he wraps his arms around me to hold me in place. The hair on his chest teases my nipples with every single thrust he gives and I moan into his mouth as our lips meet once again.

Before long he turns us both over without losing contact and I find myself on my back, my breasts being cherished by his skilled mouth while he drives his cock into me with growing force. I draw my legs up over his shoulders to allow him to go even deeper, holding on tight to his neck and kissing him frantically while we both start to lose control. He groans as my muscles start to clench around him and after a few more thrusts I’m there, barely noticing how he collapses above me when he reaches his own climax. We lie in the dark, panting and content, our bodies entwined.

Gradually coming back to the surface I brush my fingers over his back and earn a soft purr from the mouth that is now pressed to my neck. He rolls off me reluctantly and fetches a tissue to take care of some of the mess we’ve made before cuddling up beside me, half asleep already.

I prepare to lie next to him to watch him sleep when my stomach growls, kindly reminding me of the lack of food it had to endure for most of the day. After debating to just ignore my hunger I get up grudgingly, put on my dressing gown and order a choice of snacks to be brought up to our room.

Having polished off my half of the tray, I take a quick shower, returning to the sitting room just in time to find a tired-looking Benedict slowly shuffling out of the bedroom, wearing only his pajama bottoms. He squints his eyes at the bright light of the lamp above us and generally looks well taken care of with his hair adorably sticking up into every possible direction. His stomach growls and he frowns down on himself, clearly confused at the sound. I move up to kiss him and lead him to sit in the armchair he had used in his quest to shatter me to pieces in what seems hours ago now. He smiles wickedly at the memory, while I sit down on his lap, feeding him one bit of food at a time and in that moment I know, I’ll never let go of him again.


End file.
